Discord X Reader
by PureHope125
Summary: Just a little something for my friend Desluional Potato for her birthday. Happy Early Birthday Gift! (Others can read it as well, of course!) Enjoy!


**This is for my good friend Delusional Potato! For sticking by my side and being a good friend to chat to! As a thanks, I'll give you a (blank) X Reader story; with your favourite MLP character!**

**Y/N = Your Name  
****P/T = Pony Type  
****F/C = Favourite color  
****F/P = Favourite Pony  
****F/F = Favourite Food  
****L/F/F = Least Favourite Film**

* * *

You were lying on your bed, tears staining the sheets. You had just seen the scene where Discord's magic was stolen from him by Tirek. You were just lying there, not saying a word; when you felt a soft paw finger on your lips. 'Why so sad Y/N?' It was Discord, floating above you.

'Hey Discord….' You sigh, wiping the tears from your eyes. You weren't terrified or confused that he was in your room, since he was the lord of chaos; breaking all the rules of physics or reality. 'It's just….you were hurt, and I don't want that…' You answer, closing your eyes as a tear rolled down your cheek. You were picked up by Discord, he put you on his back and clicked his fingers. You were now in Equestria.

'Wait, why have you brought me here?' You ask, looking down to see you have been turned into your pony persona. 'Wow, I'm a P/T! This is so cool!' You forget about the whole Tirek event.

'Well, would you like a date?' Discord asks, you blush; since you have this huge crush for him.

'Sure! I'd love too!' You cheer, before giving a fan girl scream in your mind. Then, you realized something. 'Discord?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't you have feelings for Fluttershy or...' You were cut off by Discord placing his talon on your lips.

'That's what people think, but, that's not the truth...' Discord pushes you towards Rarity's fashion store. You were excited to meet an element of harmony for the first time.

'Oh, hello Discord! Oh, and who's this?' Rarity asks, slightly moving her glasses down to look at you.

'Her name's Y/N, she's my date for tonight!' Discord chuckled before leaving the building.

'Hi…' you speak, walking towards the line of dresses Rarity had ready for you.

'I'm not sure what color you like the most, so I made one of each; with the help from Discord.' Rarity smiled, as you walked over to them.

'I'll have the F/C one please!' You cheer, as Rarity follows you.

'Excellent choice, my dear.' Rarity answered, placing the dress on you. You looked in the mirror, you looked beautiful. 'So, why do you like him?' She asked, as you turned to face her.

'Well, he's funny, cute, awesome and….well…kind of hot.' You reply, Rarity gave a confused look; but smiled.

'Well, if you like him; then I won't complain.'

Once you were finished at Rarity's, you decided to visit F/P (not Discord or Rarity) before your date with Discord. Before you knew it, Discord flew up behind you. 'Hi!' He chuckled.

You jumped, causing F/P to burst into laughter. 'Discord, that wasn't funny!' You groan, but you still forgave him. You jumped onto his back again and he flies you to the castle of the two sisters, which he has fixed up.

'Well, do you like it?' He asked, floating back down to the ground.

'Yeah! I mean, it's nice.' You try and keep your inner fan girl from going mad. But you can't as you jump up and hug Discord round the neck.

'Oh, a jumpy one! I like those…' Discord chuckled as he leads you inside the castle where a table with two plates was before you. 'Here you go, a table fit for a king and his beautiful date.'

'You don't give up this whole ruling Equestria thing, do you?' You ask as you sit down.

'I never will!' He cheered, dressing himself as a chef. 'Now my dear, what shall you have?' he asks in a poorly done French accent. This made you giggle.

'Oh, I'll have F/F please!' You smile, Discord makes you the food you asked for as he made his plate full of bits of paper. 'What's that?' You ask curiously, pointing at it with your hoof.

'Oh, that's the screenplay to your L/F/F! I thought you would like to see me rip it apart!' He gave an evil laugh before stuffing his face with it.

After the meal, you two sat on the roof of the castle. Staring at the moon, Discord sitting round you. 'So, how was our first date?'

'First?'

'Of course, I love you; ever since I broke the fourth wall and saw your smile. I know about you, and I know we belong together.' He sighed, moving his face to yours. You blush before he kissed you on the muzzle.

'Come on, you can do better than that!' You sigh in a love way, before pulling Discord by his beard. You pulled him straight to your lips as you both kissed. 'There, that's how you should do it!' You giggle, before feeling the warm lips of Discord change to one of a fabric.

You open your eyes to see you were hugging and kissing your Discord plush. 'Oh, it was only a dream….' You sadly sigh, before you looked at your IPod/IPad to see a smiling Discord as your background. This was strange because you didn't have a Discord photo to use for the background AND you remember that he wasn't your background before.

'I'll never be a dream….' You heard a voice from the IPod's/IPad's speakers, It was Discord.

* * *

**If you want me to do another one of these stories, let me know and I'll do it unless I don't know who your person is. I'll do both for girls with boy characters and boys with girl characters. Just give a suggestion in the reviews! **


End file.
